This invention relates to a golf glove that visually indicates to the wearer the orientation of his or her grip on a golf club.
The prior art has attempted to indicate correct grip position by attaching extra devices to the glove or by adding alignment marks on the glove and also on the golf club. These require cumbersome additions or bothersome or tedious modifications not only to the glove but also to the golf club. Even worse, the prior art approaches signal other players that the user of the prior art expedients is indeed using an extra aid for the orientation of his or her grip. What has been needed is a visual indicator system for correct grip that is totally unobtrusive, easily used while at the same time not being particularly apparent to any one other than the user, and one that adds nothing in terms of bulk to a glove and nothing at all to a golf club. Major merit of this invention lies in the fact that it provides a simple technique whereby the user can determine correctness of grip in a manner consistent with tournament golf rules and without having to concern himself or herself with the objectionable extra bulk of special devices or unsightly extra marks on a golf club.